Power Released
by SoullessDevil
Summary: What are the powers Harry has that the Dark Lord knows not? Read and find out...
1. The Famous Harry Potter

Disclaimer: The only things that I own are a pair of socks (Dobby would be happy), some books, and the plot, theme, and some characters that I created for this story.

A/N: WITH OUR FURTHER ADO I PRESENT TO YOU THE FRIST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!

**Power Released **

**Chapter One: The Famous Harry Potter**

**By: SoullessDevil **

Mist swirls around a woman in ordinary robes but numerous amounts of shawls, beaded bracelets, and jingling necklaces. Her magnified eyes open impossibly wide and starring off into space. Her voice is husky and oddly calm yet radiates panic as she talks. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…" she recited as if it was a long known poem.

Then everything goes black. Things come back into focus as Harry woke up with tears rolling down his face. Every night he lies awake in bed waiting for his dreams to start. Every dream he has becomes more vivid with each passing moment. Every moment is agony coursing through his veins. Why him? What was so special about him?

Harry Potter was a not so average looking boy close to his sixteenth birthday. In many ways he was the same person who had left his school for summer holiday and in many more ways his was very different. He was still the son of the great James and Lily Potter that fought against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he was still the only one to survive an attack from that same man, he was still young and, he still just like his parents fought against a man of pure evil. All the events of his fifth year had changed him, changed the way he saw things. He knew now that not everything was as it seemed and most all the people that claimed to want to help him were actually with holding information from him, information that could have saved at least one life. There were also many physical changes in him that only few had seen since his arrival at his so called "home." His appearance had changed so much that the Dursly's had to get him new clothes.

No one had noticed it at the end of his fifth year but Harry had started to grow taller and now stood taller than both his uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley who were very tall as it was. Dudley was going to a gym regularly and being that his aunt and uncle wanted him out of the house he was forced to go with Dudley and was an outcast with nothing better to do than what everyone else was doing which was work out. His ebony hair had grown out to just below his ears but was still oddly messy and he was happy for that. The fact that it was now long enough to cover his lightning bolt scar was a big plus. Then finally there were his eyes which seemed to have gotten greener somehow. The once shinning deep green had changed to pure emerald. Yet still he let his emotions show full on his face for all to see.

He was too depressed to disobey his aunt and uncle so he did all the chores they gave him and more. Anything to keep his mind off constant pain of losing his closest thing to a father and his great burden that few knew about. Nights were filled with prophecy and days Sirius. In one fatal night his whole world had changed. Gone were the days of laughter with long lost friends, gone were the days of a big brother watching over him, and most of all gone were the times he felt like his father was close to his side. It was different from when he lost his parents. Harry had no recollection of them really just what people tell him and a sort of felling that they loved him for sure, but he got to know Sirius. For three years Sirius was a guardian watching over Harry, jumping in to help at any possible moment. For that very reason he died and Harry believed it was his fault.

All of Harry's school friends were writing to him about many a thing and it wasn't just Hermione and Ron but Ginny, Neville, and Luna. The people that had come with him to the Ministry and right into harms way to help him even though they didn't have to. It seemed that everyday he got letters from all of them and he also got letters from some unexpected people such as Moody, Tonks, Moony, and most unexpectedly the headmaster of his school Dumbledore. Feeling grateful but not too talkative Harry sent all of them a letter once a week all on different days to tell them how he was doing. He hadn't really told anyone of them about his growing and other changes because even though everyone around him did notice he hadn't although he had told them about the clothes seeing as that had never happened before.

It was two days until his birthday and he was not excited in the least bit and he had unfortunately woken up to yet again the same life. He had gone to sleep hoping, praying that maybe just maybe it was a dream well more like a nightmare. Alas it is his life. 6:27 Am. Just the time he usually woke up in the morning. As he got out of bed in only a pair of pajama pants and no shirt all the working out had become apparent. He was no longer a scrawny boy but a lean and muscular young man. He proceeded to do his morning exercise which was about an hour and a half of push-ups, sit-ups, and oddly enough up downs. At 8:06 am he stopped and began to take a breather while reading a book.

At the beginning of his summer holiday Harry read all of his school books and all the books he had received as gifts. Well, he didn't read the Lockheart books. Surprisingly he read them all in one week and needed more so he could have more distractions so he sent Hedwig to Flurash and Blotts to get an order form. Harry was going to need a new trunk to hold all the new books and all his other belongings. He had ordered and read about thirty books all about different subjects such as Occlumency, Transfiguration, Charms, Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions, Apparation, Anamagus forms, History and, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Although most were about Defense Against the Dark Arts.

After two hours of reading the last of the new books he had just gotten at the beginning of the week he was three fourths of the way through the two thousand three hundred fifty seven page D.A.D.A. book. His speed of reading had changed and he had a thirst for knowledge that he couldn't seem to quench. It also seemed that he needed to order more books. Walking over to his desk to look at the list of books and slashes through the ones he had already read all put into different sections. Jotting down random books from each section on a separate sheet of paper the words, "Hogwarts: A History," popped out at him so he added that to the list that was already at number eight making it nine he set it down and aside. Now all he had to do was wait for Hedwig to come back from her nights hunt so she could deliver that among other things. At his glance at the clock he found it was now 10:29 am so he went to the bathroom to shower. Back in his room he glanced out the window to see gray-blue clouds rolling threateningly by. Taking a look at his new clothes Harry decided he would ware a deep green t-shirt with some light colored jeans and his one and only black zip up hoody.

He was sitting again on his bed just reading more of his book when, "BOY GET DOWN HERE!" his uncle Vernon bellowed up the stares.

As he walked down the stares he realized that the TV wasn't blasting through the house. Walking into the kitchen Harry found only two people there. Harry's uncle was sitting at the table reading the morning paper facing the TV which was on the news channel at a very low volume. The second person was his aunt who was standing in the kitchen with a light jacket on and her purse in hand.

"Vernon has to go to work in a few moments and Dudley has already gone to join his friends at the gym so you will be going with me to the store," she didn't even bother to hide her disgust as she said this.

He was surprised by this, since when did Dudley go out when it was raining? "Can I eat something first?" he asked without emotion. In response she simple took an apple form the basket on the counter and chucked it at him which he easily caught. After kissing her husband on the cheek she just walked out the door without even making sure Harry was coming or not.

They drove for about a half an hour to the nearest store Harry was immediately made cart boy. As he lazily walked around the store following his aunt Petunia he was blind to all the girls and woman starring at him or trying to get his attention. He did however notice the man who dropped the bushel of oranges when Harry walked pass him and sputter "H-har-harry P-potter!"

At that one moment Harry stopped in his tracks. "BOY! Stop lollygagging about and get over here! Now!" his aunt commanded. As Harry was turning to head towards his aunt the man bolted out of the store.

By the time they were leaving the store it had finally started to rain so as his aunt got out an umbrella that he knew he would never get under he zipped up his hoody and pulled up the hood then made a mad dash to the car. When the sliding doors opened however there were many people out and about apparently waiting for something. Some held note pads and were scribbling on them intently while others were standing in the rain excitedly. Some of the lady's gave him significant looks as he pushed the cart to the car quickly.

Half way to the car Harry heard a voice call out, "That's him! That's Harry Potter!" as he wheeled around to the crowd he found it was the man from earlier in the store. Then the people ran to him and engulfed him in a circle of crazed rampaging.

They were all talking at once, "Harry what exactly happened at the ministry last month?" or, "Can we have your autograph?" and, "Is it true what they say about Sirius Black?" All while people pushed into him or, tried to touch him in any way or, took pictures. What was going on and how was he going to get out of this? Was all he could think of.

Harry had at this time completely forgotten about the cart which was slowly rolling to it's destination on a collation course. Only thinking of was to escape he did something that no one knew he could do not even him. He did a sort of summersault over the people and towards the car and rushed to get the bags in the back seat and in the passenger seat so they could leave and be rid of them.

"What was that all about?" Petunia asked in a soft hushed voice of fear and surprise.

"I don't know," he said as they drove quickly yet at the speed limit, home.

&

For the rest of that day Harry was confined to the house and was able to finish the book and clean the just about everything. He soon found out just why his aunt had to go to the store so early. The Dursly's were having guests over for dinner and they wanted everything to be perfect. A work associate of Vernon's, the mans wife and, daughter. When Dudley finally came home and was told about a girl his age coming he immediately run up the stairs to shower and change. As that happened Harry did all he could to contain his laughter and was forced to go up stairs and change as well. He decided on leaving his jeans on he put on a black t-shirt and a green button up dress shirt.

He was about to go back down stairs when he heard the rustle of feathers and turned to see Hedwig's snowy form. "Hello Hedwig, could you deliver this so I can get some more books? Oh, I should have you send a letter to someone at the Order to tell and ask them about what happened at the store," he added as an after thought.

Sitting down at his desk the front door opened and closed announcing the arrival of his uncle. So he just got out a sheet of parchment some ink and a quill to start his letter to no one in particular.

_Dear Friends,_

_Hello! I'm doing good well not really but I hope you don't need me to explain it to you. Anyway I just wanted to tell you what happened at the store earlier today. You see something very abnormal was going about outside as I was exiting. There was a crowd of people standing waiting for something or rather someone. Me. They were asking me questions about what happened at the ministry and about Sirius… For some reason some were asking me for an autograph. So I was just wondering… What's going on? I haven't gotten the Daily Prophet in a long time so does it have something to do with them? Well anyway I have to go so bye!_

_Harry_

After sending Hedwig out with both letters and telling her to deliver to the Order first and giving her an owl treat he proceeded down stairs. When he entered the living room he found that the guests had already arrived and his "family" wasn't too happy about his being late.

"This is our inconsiderate nephew Harry. Harry this is my coworker Danny Evans his wife Rachael and their daughter Evalina," his uncle Vernon said trying to hid his disgust at actually saying his real name.

Harry ignored his uncles tone and shook the mans hand who seemed to be a nice man smiled at his wife who for some reason blushed and smiled back then turned to their daughter. She was every good point of her parents put together with long curly hair, golden skin, dimpled cheeks, and over large turquoise eyes that shone brightly. As Harry smiled at her she smiled brightly back.

"Well as I was saying before Dudley here has just won the boxing championship at his school and is in training for the upcoming year," Vernon said trying to draw the attention of the people back to his son.

"That's nice Vernon but you never told me you were taking care of a nephew," Danny said with a smile at Harry.

"Oh, ah I didn't sorry I assumed you knew," Vernon was fidgeting.

"So how old are you? I'm told Dudley is sixteen and our Eva will turn sixteen in October," he asked grinning at Harry.

This man was actually nice unlike all the other people the Dursly's knew. "Well I'll be sixteen in two days," he said offering a plate of bisects to this wife and daughter then him as they sipped their tea.

"Is anyone hungry? Let me just check on things in the kitchen and then we can start our meal," Petunia put in trying to change the subject.

With there attention switched Vernon took the chance to tell them a not so funny joke that Harry could tell they were only laughing out of kindness at. Soon his aunt came out and announced that dinner was ready and they all went into the kitchen to eat.

All throughout dinner Vernon chatted about the business, Petunia about the recipe she had used, and Dudley bragged about all of his pitiful accomplishments. The funny thing was that each and every member of the Evans family would ask Harry his opinion on things they were talking about or just ask him questions about this or that. As the plates were cleared by both Harry and Petunia and others readied for dessert everyone was having a good time even Harry.

"Well now I think it's time for you to go to bed, don't you Harry," his aunt Petunia asked suggestively. "Big day tomorrow right," Harry got the picture but didn't want to leave.

"What are you talking about? What big day?" he said acting confused.

"You know very well what she's talking about," his uncle Vernon said and you could hear the underlying threat in his voice.

"Right, well it was nice to have dinner with you and good night," Harry gave them one last smile.

"You too and good night," they said as he went to the hall.

Up in his room Harry open the window to the crisp night air and looked out at the night sky. The clouds had completely cleared away to show the star filled sky and moon. He had been there for some time when he decided to change his clothes. As he was taking off his shirt he heard the door open and thought he was going to be yelled at.

"Oh goodness! I'm so sorry!" then the door closed as quickly as it opened leaving Harry with his shirt still on his head confused.

Putting his shirt aside and poking his head out the door to see if the person was still there he found Evalina covering her face. He immediately turned scarlet and stuttered, "I-if you were looking for th-the bathroom it's the door on the other side of this door," he pointed then embarrassedly closed the door. After that he quickly dressed and hopped into bed then he remembered to cross off a day on his home made calendar. So he reached over to get any form of writing utensil and crossed off today's date.

Then there was a short knock on the door and someone said, "Um… I'm sorry about earlier," then it was gone.

He spent the rest of his time just starring at the selling until the front door once again opened and closed then he let himself blissfully fall into a peaceful sleep which didn't last long. Soon after he closed his eyes his dreamless sleep was interrupted by nightmares of all his equators with Voldemort.


	2. Truth be Told

Disclaimer: I'd like to say that the only things I own is this particular story, some clothes, some books and, my soul but I don't own my soul and I want it back!

A/N: WITH OUR FURTHER ADO I PRESENT TO YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!

**Power Released **

**Chapter Two: Truth be Told**

**By: SoullessDevil**

For normal people it would be hard waking up to a nightmare that seemed to never end and felt so real. Not for Harry Potter. Then again he wasn't your average person. It was like he wasn't allowed to forget the past and so relived it every night even if all he wanted to do was force it out of his mind.

He opened his eyes and thru the blankets off of himself he was sweaty and shaking, nothing new. He did his morning work out or warm up but with nothing to read he just took a shower. With nothing to keep his mind occupied Harry just went down stairs to get some breakfast. All the Dursly's were in the kitchen Dudley watching TV, aunt Petunia looking out the window spying on the neighbors, and uncle Vernon reading the morning paper. None of them looked up as he entered the room and sat at the table to eat some of the health food that was lying out there. Pouring himself a bowl of serial that tasted like you were actually eating the box he looked up to see they were looking at him.

"What?"

The purple face was the first to talk, "Because you didn't act like you were supposed to Danny though we were going to give you a party and asked if he and his family could come," Vernon bellowed throwing the paper down at the table. "So now we actually have to give you a party!" his eyes were bulging.

"YOU had better get started on the party because I am sure as hell not doing any for it!" Petunia shrieked.

Harry had had it, "Well, HEAVEN FERBID you should ever do what you haven't done for me once!" he yelled then stormed out of the room without eating.

Slamming his bedroom door shut he walked over to his desk to find a large parcel was sitting on it. Opening it he found it was all the books he had ordered yesterday and a sheet of paper was on top of them all.

_Harry,_

_You don't know this but I have been reviewing all the books you have ordered and helping them along to you. This package was different because of the letter you sent yesterday to the Order. There were things I wanted to tell you myself and I was waiting for the right time to tell you. _

_Well to start the legal age for teens to do magic has changed to sixteen so tomorrow you will be allowed to do magic out of school. The next thing is one of the things that you wrote to the Order about. The reason reporters want your side of the story is because they now think of you as the answer to all their questions. You who survived Voldemort more times than they can count, you who got the highest Defense Against the Dark Arts grade in five hundred years even higher than mine. You who save those who need help the Hero. Which in turn led them to want your autograph. _

_The next thing I am going to tell you is that Sirius was given a full pardon and the search for Peter has begun. With the information you now know I must say good day and I added a few books to the ones you ordered as a gift from me. _

_Professor Dumbledor_

_P.S. if you were thinking of inviting me to your party I must say thank you but I cannot attend._

All the things Harry had tried to forget were flooding in and he couldn't stop it. Why would anyone think that way about him? He questioned. It was his fault his parents died, it was his fault Wormtail got away, it was his fault Cedric was murdered and, it was his fault Sirius died. All this and more was what Harry thought. Looking for any reason to change his train of thought Harry looked at the P.S. What was Harry going to invite anyone to? Then it hit him, the party he was to plan all on his own in two days. He started to grin. The Dursly's would defiantly remember his birthday from now on if his plan actually worked.

He then set out to write letters to all his friends all saying the same thing except for the name.

_Hermione,_

_I'm not sure how Dumbledor found out but he gave me an idea. My aunt and uncle are giving me a party on my birthday because they want to impress some high raking associate of my uncles who seems to like me. So though they may think this will only discourage me they are wrong. I'm going to invite you to my first birthday party and hope you can come at such short notice. Since tomorrow I can officially do magic out of school I'll set the party up for everything. Just come by muggle means of transportation or the Knight bus. Also dress as a muggle. Hope you can come to prove the Dursly's wrong with me. _

_Harry_

He wrote similar letters to Ron, the Weasley's in general, Neville, Luna, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsly, Moody, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Filch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein and, Terry Boot. With a small p.s. telling them to bring a friend if they so choose as long as he new them. He gave a strange whistle Hedwig popped out of nowhere and he attached the letters to he leg. Then with another odd whistle Hedwig disappeared though for some reason Harry didn't seem to realize this was not normal even of a wizard.

With a grin that would make any woman swoon Harry opened the box grabbed the first book and began reading at his alarming pace. Planning out his party while still absorbing every drop the book had to offer.

A/N: I'm so sorry to keep you waiting and that this one is so much shorter than the first but you gota start off with a bang. OH! Thanks for the reviews! Please give more!


	3. You Remembered Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything mentioned by J. K. Rowling in any of her books. I technically don't even own the pants I'm wearing right know seeing as I didn't buy them. Hope no one takes them back any time today!

A/N: I'm very sorry for the long delay but I haven't had the internet for a long time so I couldn't very well post anything. But here it is! And thanks all you good people out there who deem this good enough for reviews! WITH OUT FURTHER ADO I PRESENT TO YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!

**Power Released**

**Chapter Three: You Remembered Me?**

**By: SoullessDevil **

Interestingly enough there was, along with all the books Harry had ordered, a good number of books he had not ordered all but one seemed ancient. Setting aside all the books which he had ordered Harry found ten books to be so old he feared touching them because it seemed they may just turn to dust. Then he noticed yet another book but this one was small and looked to be more of a journal of sorts. This one he took into his hands to examine further and found that in deed it was a journal… of sorts.

Upon opening it up to the first page he found himself looking at the neat print of the name "Lilly Potter" and under that the words "A Compilation of Spells." Harry stared at it in wonder then rubbed his eyes as if to clear them. Once he realized it was real he opened up to the next page. As if it were any other book there was a table of contents that read as follows:

A Compilation of Spells

By: Lilly Potter

Basic Cleaning………………………………...1

Cooking………………………………...28

Party Essentials………………………………...53

Basic Occlumency………………………………...69

Advanced Occlumency………………………………...93

Basic Defense Against the Dark Arts………………………………...127

Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts………………………………...172

Spells of My Own Creation………………………………...295

After reading this Harry was completely stunned. All he did for about a half an hour was stare at the book in amazement. Could it be possible that his mother had created a single book devoted to literally everything he needed? And further more how could she know? Was all he could thing of. Finally he started to flip through the small thick book. The neat script of his mothers perfect writing reminded Harry a great deal of Hermione's which in turn reminded him about the party he had to plan.

"At least it will give me a chance to look through this some" he said to himself going to page 53. After about ten minutes he smirked "This is going to me fun" he said with a rather mysteriously dashing look in his eyes. Then he read the whole book in an hour thinking about his parents and his party but mostly his mother. At the end he found a true journal entry that was more of a letter.

_My Son,_

_If you are reading this I fear the worst has happened. That could be two things. One I'm gone and your father has given this to you on your sixteenth birthday. Or two, we are both gone and a person we trusted has given this to you. Either way I'm sorry this had to happen. I wish I or both of us could see the young man you have become and I'm sure you've become a wonder. I'll explain why I made this and how I knew I should. First off, and I hope this isn't how you find out, there is a prophecy about you. _

_It tells of you having the power or will to do the thing that none of us could. You my son will have such things, power and will, to defeat Voldemort. Once we were told of this I knew. I knew that we would most likely not live to help you. I knew that you would need our help. I knew you would need James and my encouragement. I knew you would be told of our love for you. But I also knew that that may not be enough. James and I loved you more than you could possible believe. Even with us gone our love for you will never fade. Also if you are anything like us which I think you will be I want to tell you. Don't be to hard on yourself. Not everything that happens around you is in fact your fault. Not all the time does the blame squarely lie with you. There are forces in this world that lead us to do as they will. Believe in yourself and anything can be achieved._

_I should also explain the contents of this journal. The first few sections are devoted to your well being in everyday life. Getting along with magic as any person would. But the rest.. Well that is for your protection. Though a sections title may say "Basic" its not even close. These are all the spells and more that have helped your father and I through the years. Don't take lightly the great gift which has been given to you my son. For few now of most of these. _

_Your Loving Mother,_

_Lilly_

As he read, with each word, it was as if a great weight had been lifted off of him. Even though she had been taken way from him far too soon she knew him better than he could have imagined. Even though many had said he wasn't to blame it took a message from beyond the grave to finally speak the truth and him to believe it. Harry then read the book about five more times even though it was committed to memory after the first he couldn't help it. Each time he read it he was put more at ease. Until finally he set it down to enjoy some other books before slowly slipping into his first peaceful sleep in a long time.

&

Harry awoke to the sun shining brightly in his eyes. He stretched and got out of bed glancing at his clock. To his utter shock it was close to 11:00 am. He only had a few hours to get ready and get everything else ready. So not really caring that all he was in were his boxers he ran down the stairs to start to get things ready. He was thinking about all the spells he had read just last night when he was going down the stairs. Thinking about how he wished to decorate things on his way to get his wand out from where his family kept it.

As he touched the rail of the stairs it seemed as though he wouldn't need his wand. Decorations had suddenly appeared and as he looked around he realized they were not only on the stairs but all over the house. Harry was still looking around in wonder when he heard a shrill scream. Right away he ran into the kitchen where the scream had come from to see what was wrong. Only to be screamed at again upon entering the kitchen and having a cup thrown at him.

"What the… Why did you scream? And why did you throw a cup at me?" Harry demanded catching the cup with ease.

"WELL THE FIRST SCREAM WAS BECAUSE ALL THIS" his aunt Petunia screeched pointing at all the wonderful green, white, red, and gold streamers on the walls, windows, and doors. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS ALL THIS AND WHERE DID IT COME FROM? AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME RUNNING IN HERE WITH NEARLY NOTHING ON!" she finished pointing at him with a thin finger.

Harry rolled his eyes crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him before saying "Well you said I had to do everything myself for the party so I did" then he smirked at her confused look "From this day on I can do as much magic as I want and you can't stop me" and with that he went up to his room.

Once up in his room he sat on his bed in confusion. "What just happened…" he asked himself. He then got dressed in some rag tag clothing that were once Dudley's. Where once they were far too big for him that didn't seem to be much of a problem now. Though the pants were still far to large for his waist they fit snugly on his legs and were too short in length. The shirt was a different story being that it fit too loosely around his torso but at his chest and arms the fit was too tight. He looked at himself in the mirror and with a confused shake of his head walked out the door. Harry went into the kitchen once again to find his aunt looking at the decorations with what could only be described as angered approval. On the counter was a wide assortment of foods such as chips, pretzels, and vegetables, with many dips all in bowls. Then there was to his surprise a cake baking in the oven. "You're making me a cake?" he asked his aunt in amazement.

She made a disgruntled face at him "No. I was looking at the decorations outside and when I came in there it was. This is all okay I guess but what will everyone eat?" she asked matter-of-factly.

As if in answer to her things began to move around and seemingly make themselves which only made her scuff and plop down in a chair. Hiding his wonder Harry turned to his aunt and announced "I'm going to the store."

She paid him no mind as her eyes narrowed and arms crossed all the while watching intently the goings about in her kitchen. Harry just shrugged and walked out the door then broke out in a run to the nearest clothing store. A while ago he had gotten muggle money from his account at the wizarding bank. Every few weeks he would go and get something new that fit to wear but as of late each new week the cloths he had just gotten didn't fit anymore. This was odd for many reasons but he was fine with getting something new to wear and not really caring that he had to search for a new size each time.

Upon entering to clothing store he was only slightly winded as he went to the section for me. The owner of the store, which was called "Odds & Ends," was a kind little woman about forty years in age. Her name was Cornelia and she was always there to help or make a suggestion. There were two other woman that worked for her both young about twenty or so one had blond hair whose name was Anna and a brunette whose name was Emily. Around the store were some other people going about their business but when Harry walked in everyone stopped what they were doing. Lady's gazed in awed admiration and the few men that were there looked in envious confusion at the man that had the attention of every woman young and old and could have any but didn't realize a thing.

Harry had been idly looking through various shirts and pants when Cornelia popped up smiling. "Hello, Lia, how have things been?" he asked with a grin. There was a collective gasp that he missed as he went back to the clothing.

"Oh, everything has been just dandy! Now I see you are in need of some new cloths…" she said with an appraising glance at his body but it wasn't like the others. She was measuring him with her eyes to see what sizes she should get out. "My you look rather chipper today… Any reason for that?" she said walking over to a section of clothing and bringing back a pair of pants and a shirt.

Smiling Harry took the cloths and answered "Well yes, today is my birthday and I'm having a small get together with some friends." then I tried to go to the dressing doom and try on the cloths to see if they fit when a small yet surprisingly strong hand grabbed his arm.

"It's your birthday! Well then anything you get today is on me! And with that said go try those on and I'll bring more for you" she said starting to shove him onward.

Chuckling as he walked into the dressing room for he would never leave without paying he tried on what was given to him. Like always everything fit perfectly the pants a faded tone of gray-blue that was comfortably baggy around the legs and fitted in all the right places. The shirt was funny enough black with the outline of a green dragon on the front that looked surprisingly like a horntail but fit only slightly snugly. "How do you do it?" he called out to Cornelia opening the door to come face to face with some random girl.

"I'll show you how" she said with a suggestive smirk.

Harry just gave her a confused look and asked "What are you talking about?"

At this point Cornelia came up and shooed the weirdo away to answer his question "Well this store has been in my family for so long and we also tailor something's so I'm good with sizes."

"The pants are a little loose though" he said as she was walking away only to come back with a average black belt "How do you know everything?" he asked with a smirk.

"Because my dear boy its my job!" she said waving her hands in the air. She then grabbed a small pile of cloths shoved Harry back into the dressing room demanding "Now get out of these cloths and put your old cloths on and come to the register!"

Harry just shook his head and did as he was told. When he walked out he nearly knocked Cornelia over "Oh! Sorry, Lia. I didn't see you there your so short" he said catching her and propping her back up.

"No my dear boy, you are just tall. Now go set those with Emily then follow me" she told him and walked over to the shoes.

Once again he did as he was told shaking his head. When he got to the counter where Emily was he found a pile of cloths "What's all this?" he asked setting down the things in his hands.

Emily gave a nervous little giggle before saying "Well its all your things, silly!"

Harry just looked more confused and walked over to Cornelia who pushed him into a seat and ripped his shoes off and threw them into the nearest trash can. "What the…" was all he could say.

"I'm tired of you coming in here and never getting new shoes which you really need" Cornelia supplied simply before soon discarding his socks as well "What the devil are these!" she then grabbed two packages of socks each with twelve pairs in them and ripped one open to throw a pair at him "Now put those on and try on some shoes you like."

He tried on some checkered green and black flats and liked them then Cornelia practically shoved some black and rather comfortable boots on his feet. She then tour off the tag for the flats and put them back on his feet and walked away. As he walked to the counter two bags were shoved into his hands and shoved out the door "Okay have a nice day now get out of here and go to your little party!" once again he just shook his head and did as he was told. To her surprise when Cornelia walked back to the counter she found the exact amount of money Harry's clothes would have come out to tax and all right there in front of her "Why that sneaky little…" she chuckled.

A/N: Sorry but you'll just have to wait until the next chapter for the party itself. Please review!


End file.
